


My Immortal (English Translation)

by Mist3000



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, My Immortal
Genre: Goth - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist3000/pseuds/Mist3000
Summary: A rewrite of My Immortal, that is somewhat readable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend Raven (bloodytears666) for helping me with the story and the spelling. You rock! Justin, you’re the love of my depressing life, you rock too! My Chemical Romance rocks!

My name is Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way, and I have long ebony black hair, which is how I was named, that reaches my mid-back. It has purple streaks and red tips, which make my icy blue eyes look like teardrops in contrast. Many people tell me I look like Amy Lee, which I consider to be a huge compliment. I’m not related to Gerard Way, but I wish he was because he is so hot. I am a vampire, with pale skin and straight white teeth. I’m also a witch, and attend Hogwarts, a magical school in Scotland, where I’m in the 7th year. I’m a Goth who loves Hot Topic, and I buy all my clothes from there. Today, I was wearing a black lacy corset with a leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. My makeup was black lipstick, white foundation, heavy black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. Although it was sleeting heavily, I was happy. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, preps staring at me, so I put my middle finger up at them.  
“Hey Ebony!” called a voice. My head spun around to see Draco Malfoy standing several feet away from me.  
“What’s up Draco?” I asked.  
“Nothing,” he said shyly.  
Then I heard a voice behind me yell me name, and I saw my friend Willow calling for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it good? Please tell me, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to bloodytears666 for helping me with the chapter! BTW preps, stop flaming my story, okay!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. I could hear the sleet drumming the side of the castle. I opened my coffin door, and drank a swig of blood from the flask lying on my cabinet. My coffin was black ebony, with an interior of hot pink velvet with a black lace overlay. I stepped out of my coffin, and took off the giant My Chemical Romance shirt I used for pyjamas. I put on a black leather dress, pentagram necklace, combat boots, and black fishnets. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, and put four pairs of earrings in my ears.

My friend, Willow, woke up and grinned at me. She flicked her black waist-length pink streaked hair, and opened her dark green eyes. She put on a Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black miniskirt, fishnets and high heeled boots. We put on our makeup, black lipstick, white foundation, and black eyeliner.  
“Oh my fucking gosh, so I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!” she said.  
“Yeah… so?” I said, blushing furiously.  
“Do you like Draco?” she asked, as we walked out of the Slytherin common room, towards the Great Hall.  
“No, I so fucking don’t!” I almost yelled.  
“Yeah right!” she laughed.   
I noticed Draco walking up to me.  
“Hi,” he said.  
“Hi,” I replied, flirtatiously.  
“Guess what?”   
“What?” I asked.  
“I heard Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade,” he said.  
“Oh my fucking god!” I nearly screamed. I love Good Charlotte, they’re my favourite band, besides My Chemical Romance.  
“So… do you want to go with me?” he asked.  
I had to hold in yet another scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP FLAMING THE STORY PREPS OKAY??? Otherwise, thanks to the gothic people for the good reviews! Thanks again Raven! Oh yeah, I don’t own the lyrics for Good Charlotte.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace up high-heeled boots over my ripped red fishnets. I wore a leather mini-dress, with fishnets on my arms. I straightened my hair, and then teased it to give it more volume. I felt depressed in that moment, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a sad book while I waited for it to stop bleeding, and listened to some Good Charlotte. I painted my nails black, put on black lipstick, and put on several layers of heavy, dark eyeliner. I didn’t put on foundation, as my skin was particularly pale that day. I drank some human blood from my flask, and finally felt ready to go to the concert.  
I walked out of the castle, to the open courtyard. Draco was waiting there, in front of his flying car. He was wearing a t-shirt for the band Simple Plan, who were opening for Good Charlotte. He wore baggy black skater pants, black nail polish, and a tiny bit of eyeliner.  
“Hi Draco,” I said in a depressed voice.  
“Hi Ebony,” he replied, matching my tone. We walked back to his black Mercedes-Benz, and flew to Hogsmeade. On the way we listened to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson, and smoked cigarettes. When we arrived, we went straight to the mosh pit at the front of the stage, and jumped as we listened to Good Charlotte.  
‘You come in cold, you’re covered in blood  
They’re all so happy you’ve arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life’  
“Joel is so fucking hot,” I said as I gazed into the singer’s dreamy face. He smiled at me as he filled the club with his amazing voice.  
All of a sudden Draco looked sad.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked, as we moshed to the music. Then I realized.  
“Draco, its fine. I don’t like him more than you!”  
“Really?” Draco asked sensitively, as he put his arms around me protectively.  
“Really.” I said. “Besides, I don’t even know Joel, and he’s dating Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.  
The rest of the night went really well, Draco and I had a great time. After the concert, we drank some beer, and got Benji and Joel’s autographs. We brought concert shirts, then made our way back to Draco’s car. We took off but rather than flying back to Hogwarts, I realised Draco was driving towards the Forbidden Forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said stop flaming okay! Ebony’s name is EBONY not Mary Sue, okay? Draco is just really in love with her, and that’s why he’s acting different! They knew each other before, okay!

“DRACO!” I yelled. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”  
Draco didn’t answer as he landed the car in a clearing in the forest. He stepped out and, overcome by curiosity, I followed.  
“What the hell?” I was furious.  
“Ebony…” Draco looked at me strangely.  
“What?” I snapped.  
Draco leaned in close, and I looked into his dark red eyes. They were sad, like he had been hurt before, and I didn’t feel mad anymore.  
He leaned in and kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss, and he pushed me against a tree. He took off my dress, and I took off his clothes. He thrust into me, and we had sex for the first time.  
I moaned in ecstasy as I had an orgasm. He kissed me, and my icy soul felt warm.  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?” A voice bellowed.  
That voice belonged to Dumbledore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP FLAMING! If you flame, it means you’re a prep or a poser! The only reason Dumbledore swore was because he had a headache, okay? And on top of that, he was mad at them for having sex! PS: I’m not updating until I get five good reviews!

Dumbledore made Draco and I follow him, while he yelled at us angrily.  
“You ridiculous fools!” he shouted.  
I started to cry tears of blood down my pale face. Draco squeezed my hand as the castle came into view. Dumbledore led us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, who both looked furious.  
“They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!” Dumbledore yelled.  
“Why would you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” Professor McGonagall asked.  
“How dare you?” demanded Professor Snape.  
“BECAUSE I LOVE HER!” Draco cried.  
The room fell silent. They all still looked angry, like they wanted to say more.  
“Fine. Go up to your rooms.” Professor Snape said.

Draco and I went upstairs to the Slytherin Common Room, still feeling the teacher’s disappointed gazes.  
“Are you okay Ebony?” Draco asked gently.  
“I guess,” I lied. I went up to the girl’s dormitory to brush my teeth and get ready to sleep. I changed into a black floor-length dress with red lace embellishments, and slipped my feet into a pair of black high heels. I stepped out of the bathroom and was surprised to see Draco standing there, waiting for me. He started to sing ‘I Just Wanna Live’ by Good Charlotte to me. I was so flattered, that he would sneak up here just to see me. He leaned in and kissed me.  
“Goodnight Ebony,” he whispered, and reluctantly went back to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shut up preps, okay? PS: I won’t update until you give me good reviews.

The next day, I woke up inside my coffin. I put on a black ripped miniskirt, a matching top with a red skull print over it, and black high heeled boots. In my ears, I put two pairs of skull earrings, and two pairs of crosses. I sprayed my hair with a purple colour. 

I walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I had some Count Chocula cereal with blood rather than milk, and a glass of human blood. Someone crashed into my back, making me spill blood all over myself.  
“Bastard!” I yelled angrily. I regretted saying it instantly, because before me stood a pale gothic boy, with black hair streaked red. He was wearing so much eyeliner that it was almost falling off his face, and black lipstick. He had changed so much from the preppy school golden boy he once was. He no longer wore glasses, now replaced with blood red contacts which made his eyes remind me of Draco’s. The scar, which one marked him as special, was gone. His chin had a tiny bit of stubble, which I found extremely sexy. His look reminded me of Joel Madden. I felt hot inside, and knew that this was a different type of emotion.  
“I’m so sorry,” he said shyly.  
“That’s fine,” I said, flushed. “What’s your name?”  
“I’m Harry Potter, but I go by Vampire these days.”  
“How come?”  
Vampire grinned dangerously. “Because I love the taste of human blood,” he purred.  
“Well,” I looked around, checking that no one was listening. “I am a vampire.”  
He almost looked scared. “Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
He sat down beside me, and we continued to talk, until Draco walked up to us.  
“Ebony, I’ve got a surprise for you,” he said.  
“Sorry Vampire, I’ve gotta go.”


	7. Bring Me To Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well okay guys, I’m only writing this because I got five good reviews. And I’m not gonna write the next chapter until I get ten good ones! STOP FLAMING OR I’LL REPORT YOU! Ebony is not a Mary Sue, okay? She isn’t perfect, SHE’S A SATANIST!!! She has problems, she’s depressed for God’s sake!

Draco held my pale hand as we went upstairs. There were red pentagrams painted on my black nails. I waved goodbye to Vampire. His eyes were filled with dark misery. I guess he was jealous of Draco. We walked into Draco’s room, and Draco locked the door. Draco kissed me intensely, and we took off each other’s clothes. He grabbed my breasts, before undoing my black leather bra, then slid down his pants. We fell backwards onto his bed, where we made out, until he thrust into me and we had sex.  
“Draco, Draco” I screamed his name as I had an orgasm. I noticed a tattoo on his arm that I hadn’t noticed before. It was a black heart, with an arrow shot through it. Written on it in bloody gothic text was the word: Vampire.  
Rage filled me.  
“You bastard!” I yelled angrily, pushing him away from me.  
Draco looked at his arm, realising what I had seen. “No, you don’t understand!” he pleaded, but I knew what I had seen.  
“You fucking jerk!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”  
I put on my clothes, and stormed out of his bedroom. Draco followed me, not even bothering to put his clothes back on. I marched all the way to Vampire’s classroom - potions with Professor Snape.  
“VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop flaming, okay? If you do then, you’re a prep!

Everyone in the class stared as I stormed into the classroom, with a naked Draco behind me, whimpering for me to take him back.   
“Ebony, it’s not what you think!” Draco cried.

My friend, Bloody Mary Smith, smiled at me understandingly. She pulled her long black hair out of her face, and winked at me with her crimson red eyes. Hermione had been kidnapped when she was a baby from her parents, who were Vampires. Voldemort has murdered her mother, which led her father to suicide. She still has nightmares about what happened to them, and she gives off an aura which is almost haunting. Her real parent’s surname was Smith, not Granger. 

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit?” Snape said, in a cold voice.  
“Vampire, how could you? You cheated on me with Draco!” I accused him.  
The entire class gasped.

 

I don’t know why Ebony was so angry at me. I dated Vampire months ago, but he broke my heart. He dumped me for Britney, a stupid prep. We were only friends now, as both of us had gone through horrible things and we were both goths. 

 

“Ebony, I’m not going out with Draco anymore! That was months ago!” Vampire shouted.  
“Yeah right! Fuck off, bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the classroom, straight to the Forbidden Forest, where I had lost my virginity to Draco the night before. I burst into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop flaming, okay! I haven’t read the books! This is based off the movies, so it’s okay if Dumbledore swears. Besides, HE HAD A FUCKING HEADACHE! The reason Snape doesn’t like Harry is because Snape is Christian and Harry is a Satanist! My Chemical Romance rocks!

I was so angry and sad. Draco was cheating on me. I cried against the tree where I had lost my virginity. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. A horrible man with evil red eyes and no nose flew towards me on a broomstick. He was wearing black robes, although they weren’t gothic. I knew that this man was the Dark Lord, Voldemort.  
“No!” I screamed. I was terrified.  
“Imperio!” Voldemort cast the Imperius curse, and prevented me from running.   
“Crucio!” I retaliated. Voldemort fell from his broom in agony. Although I was a sadist, this amount of pain was too much, so I stopped.  
“Ebony,” he said. “Thou must kill Vampire Potter!”  
Vampire’s face flashed in my mind, his red eyes, and his gothic style hair. I remembered what Draco had said, about how I didn’t understand. What if I was wrong? What if Draco had dated Vampire before we started dating?  
“No Voldemort!” I refused. I was not going to betray Vampire.  
Voldemort reached his hand out, and gave me a gun.  
“No, please!” I begged.  
“Thou must,” Voldemort yelled. “If thou does not, I shall kill thy beloved Draco!”  
“How did you know?” I asked, horrified.  
Voldemort gave me a smug look. “I hath telekinesis. And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Draco!”  
He got on his broom again, and flew away.

I was so scared, and didn’t know what to do. I heard a branch crack behind me, and saw Draco walking towards me.  
“Draco!” I called. “Hi!”  
“Hi,” he said, his face sad. He was wearing pale makeup, and messy eyeliner.  
“Are you okay?” I asked.  
“No.”  
“I’m so sorry, Draco. I thought you cheated on me, and I just got so angry.”   
“That’s okay,” he said understandingly. He walked over to me and kissed me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop it, you gay faggots. If you don’t like my story, fuck off. PS: Bloody Mary isn’t muggle-born after all, and she is a vampire.

I was nervous about Voldemort all day. I was even upset at my band rehearsal, for my gothic metal band ‘Bloody Gothic Rose 666’. I am the lead singer, and I play guitar. Our fans say we sound like a cross between Good Charlotte, Slipknot, and My Chemical Romance. My bandmates are Bloody Mary, Vampire, Draco, Ron – now called Diablo, he has black hair with blue dyed streaks – and Hagrid. Today Draco and Vampire felt depressed so they weren’t coming, so we wrote songs instead. I knew Draco was in his room, slitting his wrists, and Vampire was watching his favourite movie ‘The Corpse Bride’. I was wearing a black low-cut leather shirt, and a miniskirt with the Simple Plan logo on the butt. Preps think that I’m a slut, but I’m not. 

We were singing a cover of ‘Helena’ by My Chemical Romance, when I couldn’t hold it in any longer. I burst into tears.  
“Ebony, are you okay?” Bloody Mary asked.  
“What the fuck do you think?” My voice was angry. “When I was in the forest, Voldemort showed up. That fucking bastard told me to kill Vampire! I really don’t want to kill him but if I don’t, he said he will kill Draco!” I started sobbing hysterically.  
Draco leapt out from behind a wall.  
“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me!” he shouted angrily. “How could you… you fucking poser muggle bitch!”  
I cried harder, and Draco started to cry too. He turned away, and ran out of the room.

I dried my eyes, and we continued to practice for another hour. Suddenly, Dumbledore walked in angrily. His eyes burned, and this time I knew he didn’t have a headache.   
“Ebony, what have you done?” There were tears running down his cheeks. “Draco is dead! He committed suicide by slitting his wrists!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said stop flaming you preps! This chapter is anything but stupid. It deals with really serious issues. See for yourself if it’s stupid, and special thanks to my friend Raven for helping me!

“NO!!!” I screamed. I was horrified. Bloody Mary tried to comfort me but I ran to my room, crying. Dumbledore tried to follow me, but couldn’t go into my room, because he would have looked like a pervert if he had gone into my room.

I cried as I slit both my wrists. The blood started staining my clothes, so I took them off and got into the bath. I turned on a Linkin Park song and grabbed a stake, one of the only things that could kill me. I nearly stuck it into my heart, but managed to stop myself. I got out of the bathtub, and put on a long black dress, black and pink heels, and skull earrings. I couldn’t believe it. Draco was gone. 

I looked out the window, and screamed. Snape was there, hovering on a broomstick, watching me get dressed. He was holding a camera, filming it. Lupin was there too, masturbating to it.   
“YOU FUCKING PERVERTS! STOP LOOKING AT ME!” I screamed, wrapping a black Marilyn Manson towel around myself.   
Suddenly, Vampire ran into my room.   
“AVADA KEDAVRA” he shouted, pointing his wand at Snape and Lupin, trying to kill them. The spell missed, but it caused a panic.  
I pulled out the gun given to me by Voldemort, and tried to shoot Snape and Lupin. Although none of the shots hit their target, I hit the camera, shattering it.   
Dumbledore ran in. “Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has-” he saw Snape and Lupin. “NOOOOOOO!”   
Dumbledore waved his wand, casting a spell that hit Snape.  
Hagrid flew up to the window on his broom. “Everyone, we need to talk!”  
“What do you know, Hagrid? You’re just a little Hogwarts student!” Dumbledore said, cruelly.  
“I may be a Hogwarts student…” Hagrid began. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!”  
“This cannot be,” Snape said, in a voice filled with disbelief. Snape was cradling his hand, where Dumbledore had wounded him. “There must be other factors.”  
“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled, madly.  
Lupin held up the destroyed camera triumphantly. “The lens may be ruined, but the tape is still intact!”  
I felt like I was going to be sick.  
“Why are you doing this, Hagrid?” Lupin continued, still rubbing his filthy hands on his cock.  
Then I heard the words that Draco had said once. I didn’t know how to react, to be shocked, or happy, or to kill him.  
“BECAUSE… BECAUSE…” Hagrid began, and paused dramatically, waving his wand in the air. Then he started singing a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.  
“Because you’re gothic?” Snape asked, afraid. He was scared of goths because they were connected to Satan.  
“BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop flaming, Hagrid is a paedophile too. A lot of people in American schools are like that, I wanted to address the issue! How do you know that Snape isn’t Christian, plus Hagrid isn’t really in love with Ebony, that was Cedric okay?

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Draco had given me. He said that if he was ever killed, I should use it to save myself, but now that he was gone I knew we must go together.  
“NOOO!” I thought Hagrid was screaming, but it was Vampire. He wailed in agony. “OH MY FUCKING GOD! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” His eyes rolled up, you could only see the whites of his eyes.  
“How did you know?” I asked.  
“I saw it, and my scar turned back into a lightning bolt!”  
I ran to him. “I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!”   
“I lied. Diablo changed it to a pentagram for me, and I usually cover it with foundation,” Vampire said. “My scar hurt, and it changed back to a lightning bolt. Please help me Ebony! I had a vision about what is happening to Draco.” Vampire paused. “VOLDEMORT HAS HIM BONDAGE!”  
I was in the school nurse’s office, recovering from my slit wrists. Snape, Lupin, and Hagrid were there too. They were to be sent to Saint Mungo’s after they recovered, because they were paedophiles and you can’t have them at a high school with lots of hot girls. Thankfully, Dumbledore confiscated the video they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.   
Hagrid walked over to my hospital bed, holding a bouquet of pink roses.  
“Ebony, I need to tell you something,” he said in a serious tone, handing me the roses.  
“Fuck off,” I said. “I hate the colour pink, and I don’t like fucked up preps like you.” Hagrid had been mean to me before turning gothic.  
“No Ebony,” Hagrid said. “Those are not roses.”  
“What, are they gothic too, you poser prep?” I was angry that he brought me pink roses.  
“I saved your life, Ebony!” he yelled.   
“No you didn’t,” I replied. “You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton porn video made from my bathtub scene, and getting viewed by Snape and Lupin.”  
“They masturbated to you,” he said quietly.  
“Whatever!” I yelled.  
He pointed his wand at the flowers. “These aren’t roses,” he smiled at me with an evil glint in his eye. “Well if you wanted honesty, that’s all you had to say-”  
“That’s not a spell, that’s a My Chemical Romance song.”  
“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cords.” He cleared his throat. “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio imo noto okayo!”  
The roses floated into the air, and then burst into black flame. Then I knew he wasn’t a prep.  
“I believe you,” I said. “Now, where the fuck is Draco?”   
Hagrid rolled his eyes. I looked into the dark flame, but saw nothing.  
“You see, Ebony…” Dumbledore said, watching the two of us staring into the fire. “To see what is in the flames, you must find yourself first, okay?”  
“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF, YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Hagrid yelled.   
Dumbledore looked furious. If he had a headache, he would’ve said something back.  
“You’re a liar, Professor Dumbledore!” Hagrid said, storming back to his bed.

When I felt better, I went back to my bedroom upstairs. I put on a black ripped lacy leather dress, fishnets, and black high heeled boots with Billie Joe Armstrong’s face printed on them. I spread my hair around me, covering my face, and put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner, and black lipgloss.  
“You look kawaii, girl.” Bloody Mary said, but she sounded sad.  
“Thanks, you do too.” I replied, my voice was equally sorrowful. I slit both my wrists, feeling depressed. I cried again in my bathroom, after closing the curtains, in case Snape and Lupin tried to spy on me again. 

I went to class. Vampire was in Care for Magical Creatures. He looked depressed, because Draco was gone. I realised that Vampire must still be in love with him. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.  
“Hi,” he said, depressed.  
“Hi back,” I said, matching his tone.  
We both started into each other’s eyes. Harry’s were a blood red colour, so much like Draco’s. Suddenly, we jumped onto each other and started fucking, right there in the middle of class.  
“STOP IT NOW, YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Professor McGonagall, looking at us disgustedly.  
I shoved Vampire away from me. “Vampire, you fucker!” I said, slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Draco!” I shouted, then ran away angrily.   
Then, Vampire began to scream. “OH MY FUCKING GOD! NOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” His eyes rolled up, you could only see the whites of his eyes.  
“NOOO!” I ran back to him.  
“I thought you didn’t have a scar anymore!”   
“I lied. Diablo changed it to a pentagram for me, and I usually cover it with foundation,” Vampire said. “My scar hurt, and it changed back to a lightning bolt. Please help me Ebony! I had a vision about what is happening to Draco.” Vampire paused. “VOLDEMORT HAS HIM BONDAGE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Raven, my Gothic blood sister! Hey Raven, do you know where my sweater is?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven, thanks for helping me again! I’m sorry I took your poster of Gerard, but that guy is such a fucking sexbomb! PREPS STOP FLAMING!

Vampire and I ran up the stairs, towards Dumbledore’s office. We were terrified, but if there was any chance Draco was alive, we had to try and save him.  
“Dumbledore, Dumbledore!” we yelled. Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared.  
“Was is it that you want now you despicable snobs?” he asked angrily.  
“VOLDEMORT HAS DRACO!” we shouted at the same time.  
“Please help us!” Vampire cried.  
Dumbledore laughed evilly.   
“No, please! We need to save Draco!” I begged.  
“No,” Dumbledore said meanly. “I don’t give a damn about what Voldemort does to Draco. Not after how many rules he broke while here at school, especially with you, Ebony.” Dumbledore smiled. “Besides, I never really liked him anyway.” Dumbledore walked away.  
Vampire burst into tears. “Draco!” he sobbed.  
“It’s okay…” I tried to comfort him.  
He stopped crying. “I have an idea!”   
“What?” I asked.  
“You’ll see,” he said. He pulled out his want, and performed a spell. Suddenly, we were in Voldemort’s lair.

I drew my want, just as we heard a cruel voice say “ALLAH KEDAVRA”  
I had heard that voice once in my life, and I would never forget it. It belonged to Voldemort.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck off preps, okay? Raven, thanks for helping again. I’m sorry I couldn’t update, I was depressed and I had to go to the hospital, because I slit my wrists. PS: I’m not updating until you give me ten good reviews.
> 
> WARNING: SOME OF THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SCARY. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

We ran into the room that Voldemort’s voice was coming from. It turned out that Voldemort wasn’t there. Instead his henchman, Wormtail was. Draco was there, crying. Wormtail was torturing him. Vampire and I stepped into Wormtail’s line of sight.  
“Rid my sight you despicable preps!” he shouted as I pulled out my gun, ready to shoot. He looked at me, and his eyes bulged.  
He fell to his knees, with a love-struck look in his eyes. “Ebony I love you, will you have sex with me?”  
“Huh?”   
“Ebony, I love you. Will you have sex with me?” asked Wormtail.   
I laughed cruelly. “What the fuck? You are literally torturing my boyfriend right now, and you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up, you fucking bastard.” I said. I pulled out the silver knife Draco gave me, and stabbed Wormtail in the heart. Blood spurted everywhere, like a fountain.  
Wormtail screamed. He tried to run, but was bleeding too heavily. He fell down and died, and I burst into tears.  
“Wormtail, what art thou doing?” called Voldemort. I could hear the heels of his shoes clicking as he walked down the hallway, coming closer and closer to us. Vampire passed me my broomstick and we quickly escaped, back to Hogwarts.

We arrived back in Draco’s room. Vampire decided to go to sleep, and left Draco and me alone. I started crying, again.  
“What’s wrong, honey?” asked Draco. He was taking off his clothes so we could have sex, and a huge penis.  
“It’s so unfair!” I yelled. “Why can’t I be ugly or plain like all the other girls and preps at this school, except for Bloody Mary because she’s not ugly or anything.”  
“Why would you want to be ugly?” Draco asked. “I don’t like the preps anyway. They’re all sluts.”  
“Yeah, but everyone is in love with me! Snape and Lupin were filming me naked. Hagrid says he’s in love with me. Vampire likes me, and even Wormtail was in love with me. I just want to be with you, Draco! Why couldn’t Satan have made me less beautiful?” I yelled. “I’m good at too many things! Why can’t I just be normal! This is a fucking curse!” I shouted, and ran back to my room.


End file.
